collaborationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:QUT Research Group
Hi everybody, welcome to MetaCollab! I created a QUT Research Group category which you might want to tag any pages you create with - they will then appear on that category page. You can tag a page with this category by adding Category:QUT Research Group to the bottom of a page. Also, please make use of existing categories where appropriate as well creating new ones whenever you like by using the above syntax (you'll then have to click on the red new category link and add some text about that category for it to exist properly). Categories are one of the few methods for providing some semblance of organisation a wiki ;-). A full listing of categories can be found here: . Also, it's a great idea to add backlinks to your pages so that your new pages aren't orphaned (they get lonely) and it makes them harder for others perusing MetaCollab to find. You can see what links to a given page by clicking 'What links here' in the left hand toolbox links. - Speaking of which, I linked to your main article by mentioning your project on the Current Events page. Feel free to drop me a message on my talk page, or email me at m.elliott at vca.unimelb.edu.au Enjoy! Mark Elliott 13:59, 18 June 2006 (UTC) Recent changes Oh, and of course a great way to get a quick snapshot of the most recent updates to the wiki is to click in the left hand navigation links. Cheers! Mark Elliott 14:11, 18 June 2006 (UTC) Nomenclature issues Considering we are calling this the User-led research group and we're now going down that path, why don't we just call ourselves UserLed? Cheers, Jo Jacobs Heilmeier criteria The Heilmeier criteria *What are you trying to do? Articulate your objectives using absolutely no jargon. *How is it done today, and what are the limitations of current practice? *What's new in your approach and why do you think it will be successful? *Who cares ? If you're successful, what difference will it make? *What are the risks and the payoffs? *How much will it cost? How long will it take? *What are the midterm and final "exams" to check for success? ... a routine for safely and successfully launching a research project ... a disciplined thought process for project management ... from "Profession/Profile: George H. Heilmeier" by Joshua Shapiro in IEEE Spectrum 1994 June, as quoted at (http://www.rdrop.com/~cary/html/creed.html#Heilmeier) 05-05-06 9.35am. 'User led' and 'Consumer/user generated' media I thought Axel's distinction between 'user led' and 'consumer generated' media (made at the last userled f2f meeting) was very insightful. In short, 'user led' media are collaboratively designed and authored by users. Examples here would include open source initiatives. This contrasts with 'consumer generated' media which incorporate user/consumer generated content (or, more broadly, take account of consumer generated market intelligence) in their design and dynamics. Examples here would include Web 2.0 businesses. I would really like to see these threads of thinking developed here and wonder how this might be done. I also wonder about the motives for doing this. I'd like to avoid the boosterist trap of reifying one mode of media innovation ('user led') by demonising another ('consumer generated'). Nevertheless, I do think the differences between the two constructs can be used to better understand both. Unless someone can suggest a better approach than binaries... Unfortunately I cannot make tomorrow's meeting - in the meantime I hope this post is a useful contribution. Have fun. Chris.